Cigarette Italienne
by HALLORHAN
Summary: Cigarette, uniforme non réglementaire. Gokudera a l'air de faire tout pour déplaire à Hibari. Pourtant, celui-ci,d'une façon ou d'une autre, ne peut plus s'en passer. 1859


Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai détesté. Quand il est arrivé à notre école, dans mon école, avec ses dynamites dans les poches, j'ai commencé à le détester.

Il était stupide, irréfléchi, énervant et agaçant, il était tout le contraire de moi, il était un être que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Comment supporter quelqu'un qui, à cause d'une simple colère, pouvait faire exploser mon école en moins de cinq secondes? J'avais envie de le mordre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive juste en y pensant, c'était pathétique. Il était pathétique. Moi aussi surement, car jamais je ne me serrais douter que les paroles que j'allais échanger avec lui allaient être à propos d'autre chose que de Namimori ou ses stupides bombes. Si j'avais su à ce moment là, j'aurais ris à en pleurant, sans en croire un mot.

C'est vrai, qui aurait cru qu'un jour, je puisse…l'aimer. Complètement stupide.

Et pourtant…

Je me souviens, plusieurs fois je l'avais arrêté avant qu'il ne brise quelque chose, mais c'était quand je ne le connaissais pas. Quand les élèves tombaient comme des mouches à cause de ce stupide Mukuro et que je m'étais fait pris au piège, c'était lui, Gokudera, qui m'avait trouvé et sauvé. Qui aurait cru que j'aurais été sauvé par lui et ses stupides bombes.

Sûrement pas moi en tous cas. Surement pas moi.

***

Tous les jours c'était pareil, à plusieurs reprises Hibari devait aller voir Gokudera pour l'avertir pour tel ou tel raison, c'était ainsi. Pourtant, borné et délinquant, Gokudera préférait l'ignorer et continuer de fumer sur le toit ou d'utiliser ses bombes un peu partout, ce qui avait don d'enrager le chef de discipline.

Ce jour-là n'était pas différent des autres. Encore une fois, Gokudera portait son uniforme de façon non conforme et agressante pour les yeux de Kyouya. Celui-ci ne se gêna pas pour aller le voir pendant la pause midi- premier moment qu'il le vit de la journée- pour l'avertir.

Se postant bien droit devant lui, Hibari baissa les yeux vers le garçon qui était assis sur le toit, une cigarette au bec, il eut une petite grimace dégoutée en voyant qu'il était aussi en train de fumer.

-Hayato Gokudera, il est interdit de fumer dans la zone de l'école et ton uniforme n'est pas réglementaire, je vais devoir te mordre jusqu'au sang.

L'air ennuyé, Gokudera leva tranquillement les yeux vers lui pour le regarder quelques secondes avant de finalement décoller la cigarette de ses lèvres pour parler après avoir, bien entendu, souffler la fumée dans sa direction.

-Écoute, Hibari, tes règlements, je m'en fous complètement, okay? C'est quand tu vas le comprendre?

Pour Gokudera, la discussion était terminée, il remit la cigarette dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux, prêt à dormir un peu. Kyouya, lui, fronça des sourcils, serrant les poings, mais pour qui il se prenait ce sale métis?! Il se pencha rapidement, tellement que Hibird, pris de peur, s'envola, et ôta sans délicatesse la cigarette de la bouche de l'Italien pour la lancer en bas du toit. Gokudera ouvrit les yeux, visiblement surpris que Hibari aille fait une telle chose.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends pour faire ça?!

-Pour moi, répondit Hibari, se relevant.

Le bras-droit du dixième lui lança un regard noir, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

-Maintenant, ajuste ton uniforme si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse moi-même. Après t'avoir mordu jusqu'au sang, bien entendu, dit Hibari avec son éternel air supérieur.

-Putain, tes règlements tu peux te les mettre où je pense Hibari! S'exclama Gokudera avant de sortir une autre cigarette, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Regardant son dos, Hibari maudit le garçon aux cheveux gris, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci avait déménagé au Japon. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté avec sa famille de riche en Italie? Stupide délinquant, il était intelligent en plus. Le chef de discipline lacha un semblant de grognement et rentra dans l'école après avoir fait voler sa veste sur ses épaules.

Ne voyant pu Gokudera sur son chemin, il partit à le regarder d'autres élèves à discipliner.

***

Une semaine s'était passée. Puis deux. Déjà, après quelques jours, il avait remarqué de loin que Tsuna et Yamamoto semblaient inquiets de l'absence de Gokudera, même bien plus que cela. Au début, il ne s'était pas posé de question. En faite, il avait été ravi de voir que son école allait être calme pendant plusieurs jours, voir même heureux. Il se promenait dans les couloirs, souriant presque en voyant les uniformes mis comme il le fallait et en sentant une bonne odeur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la cigarette.

Pourtant, après une semaine, il lui arrivait de penser qu'il aimerait bien voir Gokudera, juste pour lui ôter sa cigarette de la bouche ou encore le faire enrager. Juste le voir un peu, pour voir son air colérique quand il lui faisait la morale, l'entendre répliquer à ses ordres, ne pas se soumettre à ses désirs, juste pour en voir un qui n'était pas stupide comme les autres, mais plutôt borné et libre de tout.

Finalement, quand deux semaines passèrent sans une trace de Gokudera, Hibari flancha. Il en avait assez. D'un pas décidé, il se rendit à la classe de Gokudera, là où se trouvaient Yamamoto et Tsuna.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, la plupart des élèves déjà présents se figèrent pour le regarder, se demandant ce que faisait le chef de discipline là et surtout qui allait se faire mordre. Sans un mot, Kyouya alla vers Yamamoto et Tsuna, ce dernier commença à stresser alors que Yamamoto se contenta de sourire en le saluant. Sans répondre à sa salutation, Hibari alla au vif du sujet :

-Où est Hayato Gokudera?

Surpris par la question, les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard avant que Yamamoto se décide à répondre.

-On ne sait pas en faite. On connait juste son numéro de téléphone, pas son adresse. On a demandé à la secrétaire mais elle ne veut pas nous le donner.

-Tu…tu t'inquiète pour lui toi aussi, demanda Tsuna.

-Il ne répond pas à vos appels? Demanda Hibari, ignorant la question.

-Non, du tout. C'est comme s'il avait disparu…

Sans attendre rien de plus, le gardien des nuages sortit de la pièce, se rendant à la salle des professeurs. Quelques minutes et morsures plus tard, il avait l'adresse de Gokudera.

***

_Deux semaines plus tôt. _

_L'adolescent regarda son portable, se demandant s'il devait appeler son père ou sa sœur. Il soupira en pensant que s'il avait besoin de nourriture, sa sœur allait lui apporter quelques s'empoisonner. Résigné, il composa donc le numéro de téléphone de son père après avoir bien regarder l'heure. Après plusieurs secondes, une voix grave répondit._

_-Bonjour, qui est-ce? Demanda la voix de son père._

_Gokudera avala difficilement, il détestait demander quelques choses à son père._

_-Père…c'est moi…_

_-Qui ça?_

_-Gokudera, ton fils!_

_-Désolé, je n'ai plus de fils, il est mort. _

_Gokudera ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfait, alors comme ça, son père avait décidé de faire comme s'il était mort. Sans ajouter un mot, il raccrocha, encore sous le choc et s'enroula dans ses draps, retenant des larmes de rage qui ne demandaient qu'à couler._

***

Hibari était enfin arrivé. Il fut légèrement surpris en voyant que l'Italien vivait dans un petit appartement, au dessus d'un vieux dépanneur qui semblait abandonné. Pourquoi un riche vivait-il là? Enfin, qu'importe, il le demanderait à Gokudera une autre fois, pour l'instant, il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait manqué autant de jour d'école. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire.

Secouant la tête pour ne pas penser à cela, il se décida enfin à monter les escaliers pour finalement cogner à la vieille porte d'entrée. Il préféra ne pas s'adosser aux barreaux, ayant légèrement peur que ceux-ci tombent et le fassent tomber par la même occasion. Il attendit alors plusieurs minutes, regardant la porte qui ne bougea pas. Légèrement impatient, il prit la poignée et essaya d'ouvrir la porte, sans sucés. Soupirant, il lança un regard autour de lui avant de forcer la serrure et de rentrer.

-Gokudera, souffla-il, regardant dans l'appartement qui baignait dans le noir.

Un lourd silence lui répondit alors qu'une forte odeur de tabac se rendit à son nez. Bizarrement, il fut soulagé en reconnaissant l'odeur de la sorte de cigarette que fumait Gokudera. Des cigarettes Italiennes, surement importé. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se permit d'entrer dans la demeure, allumant une lumière pour mieux voir.

Hibari fit une mine dégoutée en voyant l'état de l'appartement. Plusieurs boîtes de ramen instantanés trainés sur le sol dans la poussière. Qu'arrivait-il donc à Hayato Gokudera? Hibari, faisant bien attention à où il mettait les pieds, visita toutes les pièces à la recherche du garçon aux cheveux gris, il arriva finalement à la dernière pièce, la chambre. Hésitant, il se décida à ouvrir doucement la porte de la pièce. Son regard perçant vit une forme bouger sur ce qui semblait être un lit.

-Gokudera, demanda-t-il à nouveau, presque incertain.

-Tu fous quoi ici?!

Il voulut s'approcher, mais le ton avec lequel l'Italien lui répondit lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas.

-Ça fait deux semaines que tu t'absentes…Tsuna, Yamamoto et le bébé sont inquiets, se justifia-t-il.

- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi. Même s'ils s'inquiètent, tu ne viendrais pas pour si peu.

Il marquait un point cet imbécile.

-Je suis le chef du comité de discipline de l'école, je me dois de vérifié si aucun n'élève ne manque des cours.

-Tu as deux semaines de retard alors, lui lança Gokudera.

Hibari fronça des sourcils, il avait terriblement envie de le mordre jusqu'à la mort. Alors qu'il était en train de sombrer dans de lugubres pensées, un léger bruit attira son attention. C'était comme un reniflement, mais pas de quelqu'un d'enrhumé, plutôt de quelqu'un qui avait pleuré.

-Gokudera?

- Va-t'en Hibari putain, sinon j'appelle les flics.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Kyouya s'approcha de son lit à la place, se demandant ce qu'il avait. Quand il vit briller des larmes à cause de la lumière de l'extérieur, il se figea.

-Hey…pleure pas…sinon j'te mords jusqu'au sang.

Imbécile. Il n'avait trouvé rien de mieux à rien.

-Non mais t'es stupide?! Dégage merde sinon je t'explose la gueule!

Gokudera avait dit cela en se redressant, le fusillant du regard. Sur le coup, Hibari ne sut que faire, pour la première fois de sa vie, cela lui fit mal au cœur voir une personne pleurer et cette personne était Gokudera.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, je suis le chef du comité de discipline!

-Fous toi le où que je pense ton foutu comité!!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu manque deux semaines et que tu pleure?

La question assez inattendue d'Hibari prit Hayato par surprise. Le regardant un peu étonné, il ne sut que répondre pendant plusieurs minutes. Hibari en profita pour s'asseoir sur ton lit, il avait mal aux pieds.

-C'est pas de tes affaires…

-Tu manque l'école.

Gokudera soupira devant l'air déterminé d'Hibari.

- Donne-moi de l'argent pour manger et là je vais venir à l'école, mais là j'dois travailler.

-Ce n'est que ça?

Hibari se leva pour sortir son portefeuille de sa poche, il déposa plusieurs billets sur le lit puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-Et ne sois pas absent demain, sinon je te mords jusqu'au sang.

Ébahi, Gokudera le regarda partir sans rien dire.

***

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant à l'école, Hibari eut un bref sourire en voyant Gokudera en train de se faire chicaner par un Tsuna qui était mort d'inquiétude et un Yamamoto hilare. L'Italien, une cigarette à la bouche et un uniforme non réglementaire, les écoutait l'air ennuyé tout en s'excusant à son Boss. Quand il vit Hibari, il lui adressa un léger sourire, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le mince sourire du chef du comité de discipline.

Maintenant au moins, il avait quelqu'un a punir à chaque jour.

Et il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour Gokudera, car dés qu'il sentait _ses_ cigarettes ou qu'il entendait une explosion, il savait qu'il allait bien.

FIN


End file.
